Young Justice: Reaper
by malrixable
Summary: Ichigo el hermano de naruto murió en la guerra. Pero el regreso en otro mundo con un nuevo comienzo, Ichigo defenderá este nuevo mundo como el joven héroe, Reaper. Al lado de un nuevo equipo el peleara contra nuevos enemigos y tal vez algunos viejos.


**"Hola a todos esta historia es el resultado de un Crossover de Bleach / Naruto que voy a hacer después, pero por ahora esto es todo lo que necesitan saber ichigo es el hermano de naruto, Esto sucede después de la guerra, ichigo no es el Jinchuriki desde ichigo es siempre el tipo de heredar y el apellido es Kurosaki porque es más cool. Voy a explicar más y voy a poner la precuela más tarde, pero por ahora disfruten de la historia soy nuevo en esto así que por favor comenten.**

**No me Pertenece Nada**

Young Justice: The Reaper

Capítulo 1 - Llegada

19 de junio 2009, la Torre del Destino

Un joven de 14 años de edad, muchacho con la cabeza de color naranja estaba durmiendo en una cama cuando de repente se disparó a la derecha hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos. Miró a su alrededor y él estaba en una especie de dormitorio.

Luego se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Luego abrió la puerta y se encontró en una comoda habitación oscura. Un gran fuego ardía en la chimenea de ladrillo. Sobre ella del manto fue un gran retrato de una bella mujer sonriendo. La habitación estaba llena de estanterías con y forrado las paredes enteras. También había algunos muebles cómodos allí.

Ichigo decidió descansar en el sofá cuando sintió un dolor de cabeza. También se miró en el espejo y vio que era más joven de lo que recordaba. Estuvo a punto de saltar de miedo, pero se calmó rápidamente. Una explicación sería buena en este momento; dónde estaba y por qué se ha convertido en un niño.

"parece que está despierto." Dijo una voz. Ichigo se volteo y pertenecía a un anciano bien vestido. Tenía el pelo corto y gris con cualquier signo de y era steading a sí mismo con un bastón con empuñadura de oro. "usted está en mi casa, joven, la bienvenido a la torre del destino." Dijo señalando la habitación.

"quién es usted?" Ichigo preguntó

"Permitidme que me presente, soy Kent Nelson." El anciano dijo con arco tono caballeroso. "parece que esta lleno de preguntas, ¿no es así?"

"Sí . Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo dijo

Ichigo entonces empezó a explicar a Kent de dónde es. Él le habló de las naciones elementales y la aldea en la que solia vivir junto a su hermano, La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas entonces le explicó acerca de las bestias con cola, Jinchuriki hasta los akatsuki y su objetivo de utilizarlos, y finalmente la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja , donde supuestamente murió pero ahora se despertó aquí y sin tener 17 años de edad.

"Ya veo, mmm, a decir verdad no sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí en mi dimensión o cómo te has vuelto niño", dijo Kent. Ichigo miró en estado de shock. "Pero si yo tuviera que adivinar, la resurrección del diez colas causo que las paredes de tu dimensión se volvieran frágiles hasta el punto de que cuando moriste tu espíritu fue traído aquí, pero afortunadamente parece que fuiste sólo tu"

"pero ¿por qué iba yo a terminar aquí?" Preguntó Ichigo.

"quedaste perdido a través del espacio y el tiempo, y la torre de destino te atrajo aquí." Explicó Kent. "actúa como un faro para algo místico y mágico, como la energía espiritual que tienes dentro de tu cuerpo, que le atrajo aquí a mi dimensión y le concedió un nuevo cuerpo"

"y ¿hay alguna manera de regresar a mi mundo?" Ichigo preguntó Kent negó con la cabeza.

"¡Qué! ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque, la grieta en la dimensión ya está cerrada, y si abro mi propia puerta será muy arriesgado. Ya que si alguien consigue pasar esa persona podría alterar el equilibrio", explicó Kent. Ichigo asintió.

"Está bien, lo entiendo." Eso significa que estoy atrapado aquí, ¿no? "Ichigo dijo entonces parecía triste mirando hacia abajo Kent se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

"Lo siento, joven." Kent dijo que "por el momento, yo y algunos... de mis amigos pueden ayudarte a ser mejor y también podemos dar un nuevo propósito para tus habilidades y conocimientos."

"y que es eso?"

"en nuestro mundo hay muchos delincuentes que están dispuestos a lastimar a la gente inocente y amenazar al mundo. Pero también hay personas que son héroes, que defienden la tierra y protegen a la gente que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos." Explicó Kent. "esa es la opción que tu necesitas hacer. Hacer lo que hiciste en la guerra, defender a los débiles y proteger la paz de la tierra."

Ichigo estaba impresionado por lo que le estába diciendo, le está dando un nuevo propósito de utilizar sus habilidades con el fin de proteger a los que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos. "¿de verdad crees que puedo hacerlo? yo no fui capaz de proteger a la mayor parte de mis amigos en mi mundo y éste es mucho mas diferente".

"Tal vez sea así, yo no sé si esta vez te ira mejor." Kent dijo "pero lo que sí sé es que nunca lo sábras, si dejas de intentar."

"Pero eso es todo lo que sé un viejo saco como yo. Entonces, ¿qué dices chico? Estas dentro?" Kent le pregunto y le ofrece su mano al chico de cabeza naranja. Ichigo lo pensó por un momento, y luego miró directamente a él con una mirada decidida.

"Bueno, yo nunca fui el tipo de persona que da la espalda a los que están en necesidad, así que estoy dentro" él dijo tomando la mano del viejo hechicero.

"uh por cierto mi Zanpakuto está aquí?" ichigo pregunto habiendo olvidado su espada

"tu espada?" Él preguntó. Ichigo asintio "sí, la dejé en otra habitación"

...

Y aquí está voy a explicar más del personaje más tarde por favor revise


End file.
